One Year
by SongJiRin1602
Summary: "Jadi, Kyu, bagaimana setahunmu kemarin?"- Songfict dari lagu 'One year later'-nya Jessica SNSD feat Onew Shinee. ShortStory-Oneshoot-GS. RnR ya :*


One year

.

.

Author : Song Ji Rin

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast..

Genre : Romance - Drama

Rated : T

Genderswitch!

.

.

~ SONGFICT : One year Later~

.

.

.

"Terima kasih. Datang kembali" ucap seorang pelayan toko buku kepada seorang gadis, pelanggannya, yang baru keluar dari tokonya. Di tangannya terdapat satu plastik berukuran sedang yang berisi novel-novel tebal.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan iPhone putihnya. Menarikan jari mungilnya di atas layar sentuh ponselnya.

"Omo! Aku ada janji dengan Leeteuk Oppa! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?! Haish baboya!" Gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke salah satu restoran di mall itu. Ia melirik jam cokelat di tangannya. 'Sudah lewat jam makan siang. Pasti Leeteuk oppa lama menunggu' batinnya.

"Sungmin-ah!" Ia menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Leeteuk Oppa?" Ia segera menghambur ke arah laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. "Oppa, oppa sudah menunggu lama ya?" Tanyanya begitu ia berada di hadapannya.

Leeteuk menggeleng, "ani, Min-ah. Oppa baru sampai, dan melihatmu berlari seperti itu." Jelasnya pada sungmin yang tersenyum kecil.

"Jam makan siang sudah lewat, Oppa. Oppa pasti belum makan kan? Kajja kita makan. Hmm di situ saja ya Oppa?" Tanya gadis mungil itu pada Oppanya.

"Terserahmu saja, Min."

Sungmin menggamit lengan Leeteuk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah restoran.

"Untuk dua orang, dan hmm yang di sana saja. Yang di dekat jendela sana" pintanya kepada pelayan wanita restoran itu.

"Baik. Silahkan." Pelayan itu berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin, diikuti Sungmin dan Leeteuk di belakangnya.

.

.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk duduk berhadapan. Di depannya terdapat makanan pesanan mereka yang sudah hampir habis.

"Jadi, Min, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Leeteuk sembari meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia memandang Sungmin yang masih menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hm.." Sungmin hanya menggumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha cepat telan dulu makanannya!" Leeteuk tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum malu dan segera menghabiskan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. "Baik, Oppa. Kau tahu aku menyukai pekerjaanku saat ini, kan, Oppa? Cukup menyenangkan menjadi seorang desainer muda."Jelasnya menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk tadi. Ia kembali menggerakkan sumpitnya, mengambil makanannya yang masih tersisa.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, "hm.. Geurae.. Lalu..apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Sudah menemukan penggantinya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat gerakan Sungmin terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bisa mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu lagi sekarang. Ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan tidak memikirkan cinta, walaupun terkadang ia harus berusaha keras untuk mengusir bayangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba hadir di pikirannya.

Pandangan matanya berubah nanar. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan orang itu.

"A-ah, Min, mianhae.. Aku-"

"Leeteuk-ssi!" Sontak mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara tersebut.

"Ahra-ssi!" Leeteuk balik menyapa. Wanita yang dipanggil 'Ahra' itu berjalan menghampiri meja Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Sungmin membalikan pandangannya ke depan. Meminum minumannya lagi,walaupun masih dengan gerakan pelan -teramat pelan. "Lama tidak bertemu. Ke sini sama sia-" kata-kata Leeteuk terputus setelah ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Ahra.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ah, Leeteuk Hyung? Apa kabar?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihatnya -lagi.

"Baik, Kyu." Jawabnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang tengah terdiam kaku dengan pandangan mata yang kosong persis ketika ia menyebut nama seseorang itu.

Tangan Leeteuk bergerak menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang ada di meja makan begitu melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi itu menghampiri meja mereka.

"Dan, kau, apa kabar, Sungmin-ah?" Tanyanya begitu ia sampai di meja mereka.

Sungmin mendongak, berusaha menatap wajahnya. Dengan pandangan nanarnya yang sangat kentara jika mata indah itu sedang berusaha menahan bulir-bulir air mata turun ke pipinya.

Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum. "Aku..baik, Kyu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Nado.."

.

.

.

Di sinilah Sungmin, masih di restoran yang sama, tapi tidak lagi ditemani Leeteuk, melainkan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk dan Ahra yang pamit pergi berdua dengan alasan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Hingga... Sungmin ditinggalkan hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui, meskipun sangat ia rindukan.

"Seperti mimpi. Aku seperti sedang bermimpi bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Bibir mungil itu mengutarakan perasaannya. Membuat mata foxy Kyuhyun sekarang tertuju ke arahnya. Beda dengan Sungmin yang masih menyembunyikan pandangannya. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

Keduanya kembali terdiam cukup lama, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sungmin berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya saat ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya yang dilaluinya bersama Kyuhyun kembali berputar dalam otaknya. Menyedot perhatiannya hingga ia merasa masih terlibat di dalam cerita masa lalu itu.

_"Minnie-ya, saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.."_

_"Nado saranghae, Kyunnie-ya" sungmin memeluk manja namja tampan di hadapannya._

_"Menggambar apa, Sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tengah sibuk menggambar sesuatu. Tangannya merangkul pinggang ramping Sungmin._

_"Ani, hanya menggambar sepasang kekasih." Jawabnya sambil mengerjakan gambarnya yang sudah hampir selesai. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil gambarnya. Seorang yeoja cantik berambut sama seperti Sungmin -sebahu, dengan mengenakan dress yang semakin memberikan kesan cantik dalam gambar itu, sedang tertawa bahagia di samping seorang namja. Sementara seorang namja bertubuh lebih tinggi dari yeoja-nya yang begitu terlihat tampan meski hanya mengenakan kemeja bersaku. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang yeoja-nya. Menambah sentuhan romantis pada gambar itu._

_._

_._

_"Kyu, kenapa harus dengannya? Tidak bisakah dengan yang lain?" Tanya Sungmin resah, nada sedih jelas tergambar di dalam suaranya. Mata indahnya meredup melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam di hadapannya._

_"Tidak. Percayalah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Berita yang beredar selama ini hanya berita bohong. Aku mencintaimu! Bukan mencintainya! Kau dengar? Aku men-"_

_"Cukup! Tidak ada alasan jika kau terus bersamanya dalam project ini kau bisa tetap bersamaku, dan hanya melihatku tanpa sedikitpun tertarik padanya! Aku mengerti jika kau hanya sedang menenangkanku, dan harusnya kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika kau ada bersamanya!" Gadis itu berkata dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Juga menggetarkan suara indahnya._

_'Beep..beep..'_

_Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. __Ia mengklik 'message icon' di iPhone hitamnya. Matanya menangkap sederet pesan singkat dari Seohyun, hoobaenya sekaligus rekan pengerjaan project yang sedang dibicarakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tadi._

_'Kyu Oppa dimana? Cepat datang ke sini, aku dan kru lain menunggumu. Bogoshipeoyo jeongmal. Cepat datang, ya.. Saranghaeyo, Oppa!'_

_"Benar, bukan? __Matamu tidak bisa membohongiku, Kyu!" Kyuhyun tergeragap bingung. "Pergilah... Dia menunggumu..."_

_'Kau tidak akan pergi jika kau benar-benar masih mencintaiku dan hanya melihatku, Kyu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan pergi.' Batinnya memohon..sekaligus berharap._

_"Ne, kalkkeyo. Sampai nanti, Min-ah."_

_'BLAM'_

_Pintu cokelat kayu itu ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. Derap langkahnya semakin menghilang dan akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi, hanya kemudian terdengar deru mobil yang menyala dan kemudian menghilang._

_"Pilihanmu, bukan lagi aku, Kyu?" Lirihnya dengan air mata yang semakin deras keluar._

_Buru-buru diraihnya ponsel putihnya dan mengetikkan suatu pesan singkat untuk Kyuhyun._

_'Kita...sudahi saja ini semua. __Aku lelah'_

_._

_._

_._

" Bagaimana projectmu dengannya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, merasa Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi semua kata-katanya tadi.

"Baik," hanya itu. Hanya satu kata itu yang dikatakannya.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil,"dan...hubunganmu dengannya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. "Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun dengannya, Min." Jawabnya sedikit terkesan dingin.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana satu tahunmu kemarin?" Pandangan Kyuhyun melembut menatap Sungmin.

"Aku melupakanmu" Sungmin menegang mendengarnya. Amat tidak menyangka bahwa kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hanya berusaha. Dan tidak berhasil. Aku terus berusaha melupakanmu, lewat Seohyun juga lewat gadis lain. Tapi semakin berusaha, justru semakin aku sadar bahwa tanpamu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Mungkin kita belum bisa berpikir dewasa waktu itu. Mungkin jika kita bisa berpikir dewasa waktu kita tidak akan begini. Hanya penyesalan yang terus menerus kurasakan selama kau pergi. Penyesalan yang terus menghantuiku" Ia menghela nafas berat. "Begitulah satu tahunku yang kulewati." Lanjutnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Apa... Apa perasaanmu masih sama seperti dulu? Sama denganku?"Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Iya, masih sama seperti dulu. Masih sama sepertimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Terdengar nada harapan dalam bicaranya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun sedih, "apa harus?" Tanyanya dengan senyum sedihnya.

"Jika bisa..."Harapnya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "apa bisa?" Godanya sembari melirik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Sungmin. Kemudian berlutut di sampingnya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, terkejut melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kini menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya.

"Bisa. Jika kau ingin. Jadi, apa ada satu kesempatan lagi untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada gadis kelinci di sampingnya kini, gadis yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pengunjung lain, sibuk menebar senyum malu ke arah mereka.

"Min, nal bwa!" Perintah Kyuhyun lembut. Tangannya menangkup wajah Sungmin dan mengarahkannya ke depan wajahnya. Membuat mereka bertatapan.

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa, Kyu?" Tanyanya tergeragap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, "apa masih ada satu kesempatan untukku?" Ulangnya lagi -untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sungmin tersenyum sedih kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Perlahan, tangan Kyuhyun yang menangkup wajah Sungmin bergerak menjauhinya, mencengkeram kemeja bagian dada kirinya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit. Ia berusaha tersenyum pada sosok manis yang dicintainya itu. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin, "araseo, gomawo, Minnie-ya.." Bisiknya sedih. Ia mengecup pipi putih itu sekilas sebelum menegakan tubuhnya.

"Kalkke. Annyeong, Sarang..." Lirihnya kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil barang bawaannya dari kursinya. Ia ikut berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui.

Sungmin, gadis itu dengan segera memeluk Kyuhyun, seerat yang ia bisa.

Mereka sama-sama berharap waktu dapat berhenti saat itu juga. Saat mereka berpelukan seperti itu.

"Akan selalu ada kesempatan untukmu, Kyu." Sungmin menggesekkan pipinya ke punggung Kyuhyun. "Aku...juga tidak bisa jika kau tidak ada. Aku akan lebih bahagia jika kita mengulangnya dari awal, dengan tidak ada sedikitpun masalah seperti setahun lalu. Setahun terberatku." Sungmin mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Menyalurkan semua rasa rindu yang ia miliki. Rasa rindu yang ia pendam sejak setahun lalu.

Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Sungmin yang ada di dadanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia mendengar semuanya. Harapannya selama ini untuk kembali bersama Sungmin, gadis yang selalu ada dipikirannya dan tidak pernah benar-benar ia lupakan itu, akhirnya bisa terwujud lagi. Dan sekali lagi, ia tidak akan mengecewakannya apalagi membuatnya kembali pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jangan sia-siakan aku lagi. Jangan biarkan aku pergi lagi. Lupakan setahun lalu. Aku...mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, memeluk Sungmin seerat yang ia bisa.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, mengundang pandangan tanya dari mata Sungmin. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan menunjuk pipi tirusnya dengan telunjuk panjangnya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pria yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian memajukan bibirnya untuk mencium pipi tirus itu. Namun, Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba meluruskan kembali wajahnya hingga bibir Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya, bukan pipinya.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan segera menjauhkan bibirnya. Ia memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Saranghae, Minnie-ya!"

"Nado saranghae, Kyunnie-ya!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

REVIEW YAAAA! Thanks! *HUGKISS*


End file.
